


Making Shades Of Purple

by kidspawn02



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Will Knows, but probably is the reason he gets injured so often, let's be real here, nico really cares, shameless fluff, they both pretend like they don't, they're rly cute, will takes good care of his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidspawn02/pseuds/kidspawn02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunset looks nice, and Nico cares more than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Shades Of Purple

_ You don’t have to say, “I love you” _

_ To say “I love you” _

_ Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons _

_ We’ll be making shades of purple out of red and blue _

_ Sickeningly sweet like honey _

_ Don’t need money _

_ All I need is you. _

 

  * __for him. // Troye Sivan__



 

 

________________________

 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

Will rolled his eyes as soon as Nico said those words, and continued sewing up his arm. 

“You’re the one who fell off of the rock climbing wall.” He pointed out, deliberately jabbing  _ extra  _ hard with the needle. “And as punishment, no ambrosia or nectar for you.”

Nico mumbled something underneath his breath, shaking his head and letting his shaggy black bangs fall into his dark eyes. 

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” Will scowled, squeezing his wrist extra hard. 

“Ow!” Nico hissed, and glared at the blonde. “I was saying that you’re making this painful on purpose.”

Will gave a fake gasp. “What? I would never do such a thing.”

“ _ Suuuuure.” _ Another eye roll. “Just like you would  _ never  _ sign a fake doctor’s note for Chiron in order to be on my team in capture the flag?”

“I had to watch you.” Will said, face completely serious. “Your legs were still weak from all that shadow travel. I can’t have you messing them up further.”

“Mhmmm.” Nico hummed.

They settled into a comfortable silence, the only noise the electronic whir of the mini-fan in the corner of the infirmary. The two had grown so familiar with this room, whether because Will had Nico perched on the exam table as he fixed him up, or when Nico begrudgingly assisted him with injuries. (Other campers flourished surprisingly well when Nico was there - Will personally thought it had something to do with Nico’s being a living legend in camp, but Nico said it was because the presence of death made their immune system kick in.) They both knew that the window behind Nico had been left open, and Will had a fairly pleasant view of the lake as the red sunset shimmered over blue water, creating a blur of purple in a thin line on the horizon. 

“The sunset’s really nice today.” He suddenly blurted, finally winding his needle into a final knot. As the clear line pulled his skin back into place, Will felt the strangest calm settle over him. Despite how much it disturbed his siblings to hear, Will’s favourite thing to do in the clinic was to stitch people up. Something about the clean, repeated motions kept his mind intact.

(Strangely enough, Nico was the camper who got stitched the most often... clumsiness, it must have been.)

Nico craned his head to gaze out the window. He gave the smallest smile at the sight, and turned to meet Will’s eyes with a slightly happier face. “Yeah. It’s nice.”

By the time he had finished with the stitches, Nico’s eyes had glazed over in boredom. Will snipped the line away, then craned his neck up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Good job, Mr. Ghost King.” The name rolled off of his tongue sarcastically, though the affection gleaming in his eyes kept Nico from feeling any potential offense.

“Yeah, yeah, Solace. I can go now, right?” Nico raised an eyebrow as Will suddenly looked like he had been slapped. 

“After all of this?” He put a palm to his chest, standing up to hover over Nico. “No way. You’re helping me clean this mess up, Mr. Falls-down-three-times-a-day.” 

Nico rolled his eyes, but scoot off of the exam table and bent down to pick up a couple of discarded towels. 

( _ Somebody _ had spilled Will’s water bottle in protest. Strange how all of these accidents happened...)

“Fine.” Nico grumbled, dumping the towels into a laundry basket. Will smiled when he bent over to arrange him them in a careful pile. 

“Aw, you do care.” Will teased. “Look at you making sure they all get in neatly.”

The black-haired boy tossed a towel at Will’s head, from which the boy ducked. 

“Rude!” Will called as he bent under the table. “But it still proves you care.”

“Whatever.” 

Nico threw the towel back again, and began walking towards the exit. 

“Love you!” Will called at his retreating figure. 

From far away, though he didn’t see it, Nico’s cheeks began to glow red under a fast-fading purple sunlight.

He really did care.

And that was something Will  _ did  _ see.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Guess who's jumping on the Solangelo bandwagon?  
> I've never actually written Nico or Will before, but I hope that this does them justice <3  
> I'm going to continue this series, just to get my creative juices flowing, before I jump into something a little more long-term.  
> Anyway, have a fantastic day! Hope this perked you right up!


End file.
